metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Suit Mechanics
Why was it categorized under beams? Did the person incorrectly link to a category? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:35, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry. I was trying to have a category for every section, but it looks like it doesn't work very well. No problem, though. I fixed it. Armantula513 19:34, 25 June 2008 (UTC) "Fusion Suit Mechanics" Should I go ahead and create a "Fusion Suit Mechanics" page? The technology for that suit is REALLY different, and I think I could do a number on the movement and arm cannon sections for that possible page. Any thoughts? (And how do you feel about this page's information? I could use some feedback, since barely anybody else has bothered to alter information on this page.) Armantula513 06:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Thats because it is so complete that there isn't that much to do on it. I would have no objection to a fusion suit mechanics page, but The Admins are the ones who get the last word about it in. Metroidhunter32 16:29, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :If you can populate the page, create it by all means. Nice work on this page too! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Gee, thanks! I guess I'll get to work on it. It might pop up out of nowhere within the next few days, to a week at most. Armantula513 05:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Well, actually, it might be a little bit harder than I first thought. The information available on the fusion suit hardware is NEXT TO NOTHING. If I knew Japanese, I could translate some notes that appear in the Fusion Suit artwork in Metroid Prime, but unfortunately.... It would also help a lot if that artwork was on the internet too. I can't seem to find it anywhere. Armantula513 05:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) NOES!! TEH INTARWEBZ ARE FAILING US!!11! :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Well hold your misery & internet lingo for another time. (As you have definitely already noticed, User:FastLizard4) The Fusion Suit Mechanics page is up! I could do a lot more of what I wanted on that page (To go in-depth about the design) and I'm very pleased with it. But I used a lot of really large words on that page, and I'm worried that some layman might just come in & be like, "........uhh, what does this all mean...??" Give me the word if it seems a little too complex or non-understandable, anybody. Armantula513 03:04, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for creating this page and the fusion suit mechanics page i consider two of the greatest pages here.Snore 02:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Shields Do you guys think it is possible that the suit has some form of shielding? This shielding could be what protects Samus while also explaining why walking into harmless-looking organisms can drain energy due to the shields reacting to them. Could be what the energy cells power. Dark Ridley 02:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) It actually says this in the suit data in one of the games (Prime or Echoes or both). Look in the "inventory" section of the logbok.--AdmiralSakai 00:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You're talking about the Echoes one. It just says defensive shielding and much like every Metroid game before and after it, it never says Energy Shielding. I know it may seem like it's the first form of defense that Samus has it but it is never said anywhere, and I have an alternate theory to propose. If Samus had energy shielding, she wouldn't be grunting or panting or any of that when she's taking damage. Rather, her suit runs on her own life energy. This can be backed up by the Metroid II manual which states "Samus amount of storeable energy and will refill all life energy to maximum.". ''Notice how it says "life" energy. So her little "health bar" is her own life energy, and when the suit gets hit she loses some of it. I know that the suit may seem pointless as a form of defense if she still gets hurt, but I have more to this theory. We all know that it's Samus' mind that controls how the suit regulates. Now I'm going to take a guess here and say Mother Brains Laser Attack was a mental one and mentally hurt Samus. If that was true, then it would have screwed with her mind and caused her and her suit to act abnormally. This would make sense because in the opening cutscene of Other M, we see that her suit has taken battle damage, which has never happened before. My theory here is that the suit's defensive strength works on a very small scale, and that it uses several small "tiles". All of these tiles put together make up the strong suit. This can be backed up by how Samus turns her suit on in Other M, as wee see each individual part of the armor being formed by smaller shapes. I think that whenever Samus' suit gets hit, a tile chips off and Samus' suit automatically takes Samus' life energy and forms a new tile to replace the lost ones. Again, if Mother Brains attack was mental, then it would have screwed with Samus' mind making the suit unable to function correctly, which made it unable to replace lost tiles. The life energy that Samus lost probably dissipated, or got destroyed by the attack. tl:dr Samus' suit works on small tiles which get break and get replaced by Samus' life energy every time she gets hit. Energy Manipulation I've been thinking recently about the actual mechanics and inner workings of the Power Suit, and I've come to the conclusion that the manipulation of energy is a VERY important utility for the power Suit to function properly. The manipulation of some form of energy is an important part of ANY aspect of the Suit's operation (at least with the prime trilogy). When Samus fires a missile, the missile which is stored in a energy state condenses in the arm cannon and fires. When Samus transforms into the morph ball, her organic being and presumably a portion of the Suit itself are converted into a raw energy state and stored in the hollow center of the morph ball. When Samus absorbs a pickup, the pickup touches the energy screen and is instantly converted into an energy state to be moved to another part of the Suit, where it is converted into a new piece of hardware. The Suit IS energy. The Suit IS power. What the Suit lacks is a way to create its own pickups. It needs the outside energy to process, distribute and convert for new hardware and new abilities. The Suit has its own kind of intelligence, able to absorb, and process pickups of foreign origin, not created by the Chozo. The Suit is raw power and can process that power to an incredible scale of subtlety and precision or to a devastating extent of destruction and, well, power. What I've been practically ranting about is a proposition to create a section on the Power Suit Mechanics page about the importance of energy manipulation and processing to the Suit. Is it too speculative? Blarkman 03:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I've been doing some thought on this and I have come to the conclusion that while energy-matter conversion explains many of its abilities, another possible solution is that the suit exists in multiple "levels" in the fourth dimension: there are a lot of parts to it that exist "above" the physical world, and although they usually can't come into contact with the "regular" world they are connected to the "physical" body of the suit. The powerups, missiles, weapons, Samus's body (in Morph Ball form) and the suit itself can be "rotated" in or out of this dimensional storage plane as needed. The attractiveness of this theory is that the energy (and more importantly the processing power) needed to move stuff through 4-D space is miniascule compared to what it would require to hold a suit's worth of matter in an energy state. The only problem with it (that I can see) it that the other planes of the fourth dimension are not empty: you can theoretically run into stuff if you stick things up there... potentially nasty stuff.--AdmiralSakai 00:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, possibly you see the fourth dimension through Samus's Visor. 04:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) First of all, the fourth dimension is the dimension of time, so of course Samus's suit can move threw it. If you are talking about 5D space, then it still wouldn't work because Samus's mind couldn't process any thing in 5D space because It is too complex for any 4D mind to comprehend. However, a 4D pocket dimension would work perfectly. Hex60 14:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty much what I meant. The fifth dimension is conventionally referred to as the fourth for some reason, but I was mistaken in not explicitly referring to the fourth ''spatial dimension. And although some work with 5-D platform games indicates that people are actually able to navigate a higher-dimensional environment with practice, it's important to add that Samus need not actually do anything with or to the extradimensional portion of her suit. It's just storage space. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 15:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Still, a 4D pocket dimension would be much more efficient and stable. Hex60 15:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Varia suit functions? I think that the varia and gravity suit mechanics need to be added to the page, though it is hard to find info. Do you think it's possible? -Pew Pew01 21:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC)